Project Summary/Abstract of the Administrative Core The Administrative Core (AC) will serve to support and integrate the activities conducted by the Translational Research Program in Colorectal Cancer Disparities (TRPCD) including the Full Projects, the Biospecimen and Pathology Core (BPC), and the Developmental Research Program (DRP). Additionally, as part of this Core, we will develop and initiate a Career Enhancement Program (CEP) to identify and support promising junior investigators, and those new to the field of cancer disparities. The AC will provide formal coordination of efforts involving the following entities: 1. All TRPCD investigators 2. The Executive Committee (EC) and Advisory Boards, including the External Advisory Board (EAB), the Internal Advisory Board (IAB), and the Community Advisory Board (CAB) 3. Review Panels evaluating applications to the DRP 4. Representatives of the National Cancer Institute 5. New external partnerships built through this program including, but not limited to, those involving existing SPOREs and other funded disparities P20 programs This Core has the following specific aims: Aim 1. To provide the organizational structure, leadership, and administrative support requisite for successful execution of key TRPCD objectives. Aim 2. To coordinate TRPCD activities with various projects, programs, and shared resources at participating institutions such that integration of these existing institutional resources will successfully support the TRCPD and lead to the development of a full P50 SPORE application. Aim 3. To do the following planning and evaluation activities: organize regular EC/EAB/IAB/CAB meetings, provide rigorous fiscal oversight and management while ensuring compliance with all relevant institutional requirements, provide career development opportunities to investigators (including development of a SPORE-caliber CEP), maintain open lines of communication with NCI, initiate and sustain collaborations with key external partners, and monitor and update a transition plan to a full P50 SPORE grant.